legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Abracadabra
Agent Abracadabra, also known as Olga Romanova (the name of her host), is a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. She is the secondary antagonist in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Zodiac Saga and a major antagonist in both LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes and LOTM: Destiny. In the latter, she is the archenemy of Melodia Arzonia, who is the adopted daughter of Maria Arzonia. Among the Zodiac Demon Generals, Abracadabra is an unusual case due to showing up in numerous versions of herself throughout the Period of Tribulations as well as the era under its influence. She is a schizophrenic Zodiac Demon with multiple personalities, incarnations and avatars throughout many timelines in the history of Multi-Universe, including the personality and soul retained from her original host, who was no less a schizophrenic woman that embraced the ideas of Shadow Warriors and the United Kingdom of America as a whole. She is an OC Character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''History Abracadabra's origin story had been vague. It was widely believed that she is a Zodiac Demon formed after the Feast of Apollo, born from a schizophrenic woman. As a result of this, she could produce several copies and alternate versions of herself, reincarnating in the same time throughout history. Because of her split personalities in different timeline, each of her appearance could be considered as a different character in the same husk, caused by the events that affected her palleral versions in those timelines. It was also revealed in ''LOTM: Destiny that the new body of Abracadabra was made of hatred and wrath from every Zodiac Demons defeated. As a result, she could hardly be defeated as long as Zodiac Demons and their evil still existed. It was also revealed that Abracabra had 64 personalities, including that of her original host, Olga Romanova, who was revealed to be an abhorrent admirer to Hubert Zodiak, making her one of the few indecent victims of the Feast of Apollo even before it started. However, all of those personalities were equally sadistic although on different terms. They were also fiercely loyal to the United Kingdom of America and Moloch, being a major catalyst in the Zodiac Blood Game. ''Personality Overall Agent Abracadabra (in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown) As the raiser of the new Blood Game, Agent Abracadabra was bored, calculating, and cruel and found pleasure in "playing" with her victims. Her "favourite part" of the games was watching Maria's companions break down in defeat and she loved watching her phantom armies kill each other, though the graphic violence was real enough to sicken Maria. Her mood swings changed without warning, turning from snarlingly vicious to laughing at a second's notice. When Ichabod first saw her, she couldn't tell if she were laughing or crying. Ichabod never dared drop his guard, knowing the slightest slip could be fatal, but he managed to prize small bits of information out of her by "playing" his own game of pretending to be completely ignorant and flustered. All other visitors to Agent Abracadabra domain had failed or refused to play her games. Abracadabra turned them into clocks to keep for her eternal entertainment. She showed them her past clock-victims, clearly expecting him to be unnerved by the revelations. While she loved games, she preferred to win, and that meant cheat at every opportunity — much as her own master, Hubert Zodiak did, only she was even more dishonest: she thought it was amusing to give Katrina Crane false clues in the game to save Ichabod's life. Her style of cheating was different from his; she "stacked the deck" at every opportunity, giving Ichabod and Katrina tasks that she believed would be out of their ability to solve. When they weren't amusing enough to her she grew angry at their lack of entertainment. Abracadabra expected Ichabod to amuse her, calling him a "worthy adversary," but she never calculated for his success. Any time the Doctor did something she did not expect, she reacted poorly. When he offered to "lay his cards on the table," she appeared particularly amused, for her master, Hubert Zodiak, loved to play cards. Abracadabra was a vain person. She looked like a "glamour" actress, appearing in a black ball gown, bobbed blonde curls and blood-red nails and lipstick like a movie actress. She sought compliments. She was amused at Jake Wells' adoration and quick to be jealous of anything Alex Norwood said or did. Because Ichabod failed to respond in predictable ways to her attempts at conversation, she wound up paying more attention to him in turn. ''Agent Abracadabra (in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes) Agent Abracadabra (in LOTM: Destiny) Split Personalities Amelia Cadavera Olga Romanova Hocus Proses Wilhemina Venable Karol Summers Quotes Agent Abracadabra (WoSH & SSC) - 2nd Dominant Personality *"You no longer serve any purpose. Leave my body at once."'' *''"Because I have so many personalities, I need to assure which is strong enough to follow my cause. As a result of this, I'll kill them if they ever failed their own Supreme Intellegence - me! I'm the dominant personality! They all answer to me... and will lunge at you!"'' *''"Me! Me! And Me! All of me in front of me! That Arzonia girl is your target! Stand beside my side and you'll win your prize! You're gonna take her down, right now!"'' *''"Good ol' Ichabod. Always playing by the rules. That's why I'll outlive you. That's why I'm loved 'cause I don't give a damn about the rules."'' *''"It's a long way down. You sure you'll outlive me?"'' *''"Oh, I'm sure, 'cause I'm more than a woman. I'm an idea, a philosophy. And I will live on in the shadows within Sleepy Hollow's discontent. You'll be seeing me soon. Au revoir!"'' *''"Believe it or not, I can even kill myself if "it" didn't do what I say."'' ''Olga Romanova - 1st Dominant Personality Agent Abracadabra (LRdC) - 3rd Dominant Personality *"Don't compare me to that short-sighted psychopath. He just wanted to destroy things. Me... I'm a builder. I'm gonna create a new Omniverse in my image, but every artist needs a blank canvas... so all of this has to go."'' *''"You're right, you know; I did fail. I didn't yet understand the vision I was servicing, but... I do now. My eyes are open, as will yours be. When you've realized I'm not bluffing, bring me Oriax Wheelahr."'' ''Agent Abracadbra (Destiny) - 4th Dominant Personality Non-Dominant Personalities Gallery 73132531 p0 master1200.jpg Trivia Inspirations Real-World Inspirations Fictional Inspirations - Dominant Personality Hecuba Hecuba (also known as the Queen of Time) is the titular main antagonist of "The Queen of Time", a discarded ''Doctor Who episode featuring the Second Doctor, which was later reused and adapted into an episode of Big Finish audio series The Lost Stories. Hecuba was a powerful Great Old One who ensnared sentient beings in games related to time manipulation, with their freedom as the stakes. She was the sister of the Celestial Toymaker. Hecuba captured the Second Doctor, Zoe Heriot and Jamie McCrimmon, and made them play her games for her entertainment. Zoe and Jamie endured a series of tests (battles) with their lives at stake as she toyed with the Doctor over an elaborate and corrupted banquet of spoiling food. Her style of taunting the Doctor was much as the Celestial Toymaker forced Steven and Dodo to play his games as he played personally with the First Doctor. Hecuba claimed to have "always admired" the Doctor's intelligence, and implied she had been told of him by another person, "You're one of a kind," and she didn't understand why the Doctor cared about his companions (just as the Celestial Toymaker didn't understand how the First Doctor could care about Steven and Dodo). One of her tests was to stop the Doctor's metabolism. Zoe had to find which of the thousands of clocks was bound to the Doctor's life in order to free him. They later learnt Hecuba's ultimate plan was to turn the Doctor into a Grandfather Clock. The Doctor eventually escaped Hecuba's domain, trapping her in a time loop with her monstrous henchmen Snap and Dragon and Marie Antoinette for the rest of time. She swore revenge on the Doctor as her universe dissolved about her. ''Jeremiah Valeska Jeremiah Valeska, also known as Xander Wilde and "The Joker" in some promotional media, is one of the main antagonists of the TV series ''Gotham, acting as the one of the five main antagonists of the fourth season (alongside Ra's al Ghul, Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot, and Sofia Falcone) and one of the three main antagonists of the fifth and final season (alongside Nyssa al Ghul and The Penguin), serving as the main antagonist of the finale. He is Jerome Valeska's twin brother. Unlike Jerome, who is merely a precursor to the Batman supervillain The Joker, Jeremiah is the show's definitive version of the the Clown Prince of Crime, and will take on more elements of the character before finally becoming the fully formed character. He was portrayed by Cameron Monaghan, who also portrayed Jerome Valeska in the same franchise. Even before becoming the Joker, Jeremiah was quite the suspicious individual. Aside from being the brother of one of Gotham's most notorious criminals, even in his younger days he had a unique interest in designing plans for mazes and traps, and even Jerome claims that Jeremiah is actually crazy like himself, just too afraid to let it show. It is shown that Jeremiah had been dishonest about his brother's attempts to murder him, although he claimed that everyone knew Jerome certainly wanted to do it. He also displays a disturbingly calm manner when held at gunpoint by Gordon and lies about his past with his brother as well as keeps him contained without caring about the GCPD's consent. If Jeremiah was psychopathic before being exposed to toxin, he did everything he could to hide it in comparison to his brother, who felt as though his revenge on Jeremiah should be to forcefully expose his psychosis by means of laughing gas. Jeremiah would later state that while the gas caused some cosmetic changes, it had not changed his mentality, meaning that Jerome was telling the truth and he is as insane as his brother, though he continues to deny that he is insane, stating he is completing Jerome's plans in a more 'sane' manner. Jeremiah claimed that he was “at war” with his true self, implying that he didn't want to be like Jerome and tried to resist his temptations. After Jeremiah causes the events of no man's land, he becomes more unhinged, which according to Cameron Monaghan, is due to a newfound ego from the success of his previous plan. Unlike his personality in season 4, where he never laughs, he is seen laughing to himself whilst overseeing his digging operation, and chuckling when seeing the result of Bruce Wayne's false parents. At first Jeremiah seemed to care about Ecco as he refused to leave her behind and showed relief when he realized she was safe. Even though she had been hypnotized by Jervis Tetch, he still tried to get through to her to the point where she almost brought him straight to Jerome. After Jeremiah was driven insane and developed his obsession with Bruce; their relationship got more complicated. While he seemed to have taken a romantic interest in Ecco and trusted her to carry out his plans, he also was slightly abusive towards her, grabbing her by the throat and face roughly on two separate occasions. After she shot herself in the head to prove her loyalty to him, Jeremiah would have her manipulate the bullet inside her head of get rid of any feelings or sentimentality towards him. When Ecco was stabbed by Barbara Kean, Jeremiah did slightly react and appear to be affected by it as he just stared at her for a few seconds with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. He called her his dear sweet Ecco and said there will never be one like her, but it is unknown if he really meant what he said to her because after he killed her, he then said he supposes there are other fish in the sea. It is equally possible that due to how insane and evil he has become, he could easily just detach his emotions from Ecco after killing her, though he did immediately smack Barabra across the face of with a look of malice on his face, almost as if he was mad at her for stabbing Ecco, which then made him feel like he had to kill her in his twisted mind. ''Redyue Redyue (レデュエ Redyue) is one of the main antagonists in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. She was one of the last survivors of the Femushinmu civilization, having been transformed into a green Over Lord Inves before slaughtering countless weaker members of her kind when her world was touched by the Helheim Forest. A treacherous and manipulative Over Lord, Redyue acted as a loyal general to her king, Rosyuo, who had became the Man of the Beginning. In reality, she was planning behind Rosyuo's back in order to obtain the Forbidden Fruit that he safeguarded. However, once she found out that Rosyuo gave the fruit to someone else she brutally murders him, before ultimately meeting her demise at the hands of Kouta's Over Lord powers. Unlike Demushu, Redyue is more calm and calculative. She also rarely picks a fight and chooses to attack enemies passively. As shown, she lets Demushu fight Kouta, while she herself just only assaults Kouta with his sonic waves. She also likes to learn new languages, like when she learned Japanese. However, Redyue also has a very dark personality. She likes any type of entertainment and will do nothing when she sees a form of entertainment. As shown, she just did nothing when Kouta was beaten up by Demushu. She viewed Kouta as a "toy" sent for their amusement and although she spared him, Redyue just wanted to see Kouta entertain them more the next time they meet. Like her human Rider counterpart from Earth, Mitsuzane, she is also very manipulative, especially up to something in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit from Rosyuo behind his back, using people like Sid to do her dirty work. As she revealed to Kouta later on, she finds it entertaining to watch people fall into despair and is looking forward to see Mitsuzane break down when his efforts will be for naught (and also Kouta, of what he will gradually become). ''Diavolo Diavolo (ディアボロ Diaboro) is the main antagonist of ''JoJo's Bizzare Advanture: Vento Aureo (Golden Wind). He is mostly known as the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Because of his obsessive secrecy, almost no one knows about his appearance, name and past. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Team Bucciarati to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio, and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson. Diavolo is an extremely prideful mob boss, ruthless and brutal in his will to hide his past and maintain his position at the top of his gang Passione. The biggest personality trait Diavolo shows is his obsession with erasing any trace of his history and keeping his presence a secret from the world, a compulsion he tries to fulfill by any means. As he believes the mistakes of the past or simply the past itself is something to be defeated and destroyed in order for human beings to grow, he is exceptionally anxious about his past, linking it to fear, and being apprehensive of anyone learning of him. Even in the already secretive Passione hierarchy, Diavolo goes to excessive length to hide his identity and his face, issuing orders through several proxies or by computer so that nobody ever meets him personally. Diavolo lives most of his life in the shadows, hinted to perpetually travel across Italy hidden in Doppio, his alternate personality, and sleep in motel and hotel rooms exclusively. This compulsive trait of erasing his past is also an allegory to the inherent imperfection in King Crimson, specifically Epitaph's ability; While he can see into the future so as to avoid any mistakes, Diavolo's Stand ability cannot erase any low points or 'ebbs' in his life that have already occurred, forcing him to try to fix his errors through his own personal, manual efforts. Diavolo has a violent tendency to hunt and kill those who try to uncover any kind of personal information, or are merely susceptible to lead his enemies to him, as shown by his will to kill even his own family if it means keeping his identity safe - something highly vocalized through his attempts to murder his daughter, whom has never even met Diavolo herself and only knew things her mother passed down. This is however partially justified since family members within the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure universe share a mystic spiritual link, with Diavolo and Trish being able to sense each others' souls and know where the other is as well as if they are alive. Nevertheless, Diavolo is sufficiently pragmatic not to go on a killing spree every time he's about to be discovered, notably only using his power to confuse a hotel cleaning maid just for as long as he needs to erase any trace of his presence. As soon as he learns of a Passione member trying to investigate him, they will be dubbed as traitors and made examples of his wrath and absolute power. Most notable are Sorbet and Gelato, whom Diavolo had killed and in the case of Sorbet particularly, cut into pieces and framed in formalin, then delivered to Squadra Esecuzioni as a grim warning of the fate awaiting potential traitors. Diavolo is also persistent in keeping himself a secret even from Doppio, his most trusted subordinate and alter-ego. ''Fictional Inspirations - Non-Dominant Personality Ra-Baruba-De Ra-Baruba-De (ラ·バルバ·デ Ra Baruba De) is the one of the two secondary antagonists of ''Kamen Rider Kuuga and the main antagonist of its manga adaptation. Baruba was the first Ra to appear, assuming the guise of a Rose-Tattooed Woman, she was labeled "Unidentified Life Form B1" and served as the judge for Zu and Me group Gurongi, as well as bringing Go into the game before making visits to Nagano. Her main job was to authorize any member of Gurongi Tribe to start the Gegeru. Later, she was accompanied by Ra-Dorudo-Gu during the Go game. Her only known power was emitting rose petals that could induce hypnosis and dizziness. Nothing much known about Baruba in Riku's era. But she is believed to be judge and strategist for Gurongi tribe. Though glimpses of her true form were seen, she never assumed it before any human and was believed by Ichijo to be #0. However, when she realizes how far humans have changed after being wounded by Ichijo, Baruba hints the Kuuga/Daguva relation before she hospitalized the detective for being able to actually hurt her and starts to warn the other Gurongi to no longer underestimate the humans. During Daguva's attack, she is encountered by Ichijo as she reveals that humans will soon be "like the Gurongi" before running off, with Ichijo forced to use 8 Nerve-Breaking Bullets to take her down as her lifeless body falls into the sea and is unable to be found. Her manga incarnation could control humans using plant spores that embed in the brain and she takes a more central role as the main villain during the manga, as Daguva is seemingly absent. ''Kurumi Tokisaki Clone Naria Vinegar Doppio Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Former Humans Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Zodiac Demons Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Damned Souls Category:Demon Category:The Dreaded Category:Opportunists Category:Characters who Gamble Category:Hiveminded Individual Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Second in Command Category:Triggers Hell Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Racists Category:Double Agent Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Reincarnations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:The Heavy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:False Hero Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemies Category:Immortals Category:Salesman Category:Salem Descendants Category:Possessors Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Strategists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misandrists Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters